Talk:Eternal Blade
Why would this be fake? We have a screenie and a mini picture, and description. What is fake about this? --Progger 10:16, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :TexMod? And you could also use something to change the outlining of a sword, just like WC3 Model Editor. Looks kinda real, but ain't it odd that it only dropped once in allll those years? No, probably not. I mean, ofcourse something could be SO rare it only dropped once *rolleyes* -- -- (s)talkpage 11:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::That is true enough but there is the chance that it's a recent addition to Guild Wars. ALso wiki has that policy of taking good faith or whatever so until we get proof that it's fake we need to keep it --Blue.rellik 11:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) looking forward to the first bidder who will say if its real or not --Oachi 11:36, 3 November 2007 (CET +1) Hoax 11:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Having some experience with texmod - you can't do this kinda stuff with texmod. You can change textures - you CAN'T create new models with. But then again, there's Photoshop. --Progger 11:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't say TexMod changed the model. I quote: "And you could also use something to change the outlining of a sword"... -- -- (s)talkpage 11:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::I never said you said... whatever xD --Progger 11:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm the only one who brought up TM, and you started talking about TM and changing the model whole... So I assumed you were talking to me in specific. -- -- (s)talkpage 11:43, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Tssk, was just a random comment, no offense buddy. --Progger 11:53, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oky, BTW: You removed the poor guys comment -- -- (s)talkpage 11:54, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Just for further clarification even though it is obviously not a hoax anymore, you can change textures using texmod but not models. since this model already exists, its necessary to point out that you cannot change the opacity of a texture with texmod. --SLeeVe I'm in the guild with the person in the picture and I've seen the sword on Observer mode in a internal guild scrimmage. It drops from the UW clearing chest. --Baz 10:54pm AEDST, 3 November 2007 :Huh, did I? Very sorry, didn't notice. Anyway, mind to show ingame? --Progger 11:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :: Person with the sword isn't online and is only showing to serious buyers who have the ecto to spend on it. --Baz 11:00pm AEDST, 3 November 2007 On the basis of texmod not being able to do that, on the 'assume good faith', and on the fact that a guildie has it, (haven't seen it, but a few guildies I trust talked about it), I'm removing the delete tag. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] im pretty sure it is real. there are ppl who have confirmed by seeing it from the person selling in-game. also texmod is unable to change models and this sword has a unique shape. does anyone know if it is possible that using Texmod (or maybe something else) they could've ripped the Ghostly Hero's sword model and attached it to a character? I recall it looking like this --Gimmethegepgun 16:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :well they COULD have just shopped the pic, but after 2 pics it seems genuine.--Diddy Bow 17:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Because both players can't be running the same tpf file in Texmod. The model is already in the game, all you would have to do is reskin any other sword. Until I hear where it drops and see more people outside of this Guild running around with it, I call shenanigans. --4.242.42.199 17:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, I love people who call BS on stuff and don't have the balls to sign their own name. Unienaule 19:35, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Finally They finally added this. Though not exactly my type, this sword still worth collecting :p －Sora 14:40, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I am actually kind of disappointed that this isn't an Axe. If the Ghostly Hero can use Cyclone Axe with this equipped, why can't we? But yeah, it is about time they put this weapon in. (T/ ) 19:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ---- The sword is indeed real. Click link. http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/617/gw258mo0.jpg Minty :Hey, what are those icons down by the radar screen? [[User:DesiAdame|'Desi']] 06:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :those are icons from the menu in the bottom left corner.. just drag and drop them into scree out of the menu and you be able to move em around and place en where ever you like iwan13 (im at uni soooo i cant bother loging in) It's Real :It's real, saw it in game, contacted the finder. Will post screen. :http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Eternal_Blade_1.jpg http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Blade_2.jpg Jebus 18:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) This sword is real. I have screenshots of it from every angle possible. Besides that the owner of this sword fit for gods, has shown it to bidders already. If you wish to bid on it, make your way to the high end forum of Guru. anybody wanna try and get this with me, im talking full out ursanway to clear the UW in like 2 hours, URSANWAY!!!!!!!! Blueish? Seems pretty green to me. Zeek Aran 06:05, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :HAHA, UR ALL WRONG! 'Tis blue-green, mate.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:16, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Like I said :) -- -- (s)talkpage 19:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::I call it 'teal' --Blue.rellik 03:08, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Whatever happened to aquamarine. Now that was a stupid name for a blue-green colour. -Ezekiel 08:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: TEAL! TEAL! TEAL! .... hehehe its like yelling KILL! iwan13( :P ) ::::::Cyan. 'nuff said. :::::::I think its... more like this. Yeah, definatly. -- -- (s)talkpage 21:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You're just being cy(a)nical. Yes, it doesn't make sense, but that joke it so bad it doesn't have to -Ezekiel 03:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Wow People really hate this page.. --Shadowcrest 19:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) THE HUNT IS ON to find the eternal bade while it is still worth 200-300 ectos before it drops to the 100K range! ready.....GO! 68.214.72.98 11:23, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :LOL 200k for a sword:P 21:37, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::I mean 200 ectos for a sword :P 21:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::The rq. 13, picture of which is here, sold for 400e apparently. Jennalee 05:51, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Somebody just sold a R10 one for 1400e. Nub 23:46, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Not that GWiki does prices, but right now an r9 Eternal Blade is going for 100k + 1500e + 75 Armbraces. That's... kind of scary. Gwen Shadowsound 23:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::+100 braces now :P - wonder if Anet will look into those braces... Jennalee 08:17, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Seriously...All those braces...that many aint legit. How the hell do u get 100+ braces...I've seen 250+ also (someone's attempt to buy a mini panda, wasn't the only thing). :::::::I bought a req 12 caster moded eternal blade (Saturday December 8,2007) for 100k and 50e. - They aren't as expensive as everyone thinks. ::::::::Not anymore, you mean. They WERE that expensive after 1 day of existence. They have massively dropped in price as of the Zaishen Chest update. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Balthazar's sword also? In Nightfall manual, there is picture of Balthazar, wearing Eternal Sword. No, its not blue greenish. Its just a normal sword, I guess 71.111.203.147 12:17, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :It's the non-eternal version of the model, like other people have pointed out the model itself has been around since the beginning, and shows up in weapon racks. -Gildan Bladeborn 20:33, 13 November 2007 (UTC) So this is where all those duped armbraces got to... An Eternal Blade rq. 9 for sale - I wonder who's going to bid even mOar armbraces! Jennalee 01:15, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah man, that's outrageous. I just saw that topic. Mikinator 11:53, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::That totaled out to what...78 million gold or something outrageous like that. Should be some red flags considering average Joe Guildwars player doesn't even see 1/10th of that during their entire gameplay experience. 67.191.245.177 16:56, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::irl, the average joe does not see 1/10 of 78 mil usd, but there are still people going around and buying stuff for those amounts. it's totally fine. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 21:49, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Not really, considering the quite recent armbrace duping scandal and that these bids involve + lots of armbraces. Jennalee 16:59, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::That was what I was really getting at yeah...who honestly has the time or resources to legitimately go out and farm up the gemstones needed for 200 armbraces? Thats 3000 of each type of gem mind you. Nobody really cares about the super elite 0.0001% buy/sell sector of Guildwars who tosses around Pandas and the like. Its only when you know red flags should be shooting up that questions should be asked. 67.191.245.177 15:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Additionally the fact that basically duping was possible since December 20, 2006. It was just discovered lately because the 999999 armbraces were much more obvious than any amount of ectoes will ever be.--Samurai Smartie 23:43, 18 November 2007 (UTC) well u can tell who duped armbraces now *points to guru thread*..... sigh that amount of money is just slightly insane and yet people are walking about with that much... oops forgot to sign before.--XisdedOne 04:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :The original buyer is actually reselling the same sword he bought (the very same r9) and it would appear its going to sell for significantly less...like we are talking millions lost atm. Got a question but I'll open a new section for it... 67.191.245.177 17:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) That is ridiculous....I thought that one guy that freaked out in the forum was priceless. I totally agree with him though. Drop location confirmation Had a "meeting of the minds" last night and between us we've done nearly 50 complete runs in the UW since the chest was added. These are all full 8 man parties with about 20% done in HM for the double drops. Not a single one of us has seen this sword drop for anyone during any run. I have only heard of 2 of these at this time...a caster r13 and a perfect r9. Do we know for 100% the completion chest is the drop location for this item? I ask because time:money this is not a profitable run unless this sword has the potential to drop. 67.191.245.177 17:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :If the original owner says the UW chest drops it, I'd say go by his word since the Eternal Blade isn't the only new weapon reputed to come from both the UW and FoW chests of late - see the Eternal Shield and Shadow Shield for their new inscribable Paragon versions which drop from those chests and, a fair few people telling me it's from the completion chests. BTW, there's also a rq. 10 Eternal Blade floating around atm :P. Anyway, why are you asking if it's worth doing it if the drop rate is so low? I mean, people still complete dungeons even though the drop rate from dungeon chests for their exclusive skins is very low and thus, most are quite expensive - Eternal Blades would be comparable with that. Jennalee 15:21, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Probably because to get these consistent 1:30-1:40 runs down there its costing around 13k in consumables to someone every time. The end chest reward usually isn't enough to offset that so you operate at a net loss. I wasn't asking if the drop rate was low I was asking if it drops there period theres a big difference between low and not at all. The burden of proof on something like this ought to be a little higher or do I have to remind you of Terror Shield? Or not even that far fetched...go read this talk page and maybe my request won't seem so bizarre. In other words, I would like to see a screenshot of one of these dropping from the UW chest if possible. It requires 2 seconds of effort and is the exact same standard another rare sword was held to here on the wiki. If all that doesn't compel a response I'd ask politely, whats the story with Clockwork Scythe or Bonecage Scythe? Someone said under no uncertain terms where they dropped and yet it remains (?). I suppose since its not as much in demand as this item is its easier to use a double standard for GW:AGF. 67.191.245.177 16:24, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::So... You expect normally selfish people (that would rather keep the info to themselves) who are not normally contributors, one who is lucky enough to find one, to actually bother to add a shot to this page? BTW, info on the Clockword Scythe is not certain - someone said they *think* it drops from Oola's Chest and Bonecage I'm speculating given how rare it is that it's not a normal gold drop but dungeon chest so the info on Jaga Moraine is false. However, even if nobody is going to post a shot, given how often eternal blades are turning up on the high end forums in comparison to rq 9 Crystallines, I'd say they probably don't come from HoH chest. Jennalee 01:51, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::K, going to ask around and try get that screen since you seem so unable to believe it - not like the other dungeon weapons have screens *grumble* Jennalee 09:10, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: - here you go. Better now? Jennalee 09:22, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: - more proof, and why never to leave any mobs around which might kill a reaper. Jennalee 06:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I think it may be a little while before we get salvage info for this. imo doesnt lok a thing like the weapon in the racks tho, at all. also, its smaller than the one the ghostly heros uses, from the iamges — ~Soqed Hozi~ 21:56, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :The Ghostly is bigger than most players isn't he? I think swords and other items scale to the size of the player so his is bigger only because it's scaling to his size. Jennalee 15:21, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::I also do not think that this looks like the weapon on the weapon racks. This one isn't so skinny.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:56, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::Skinny because of the angle of the shot. Jennalee 09:32, 23 November 2007 (UTC) the one is the racks is side on as well. This is nothing liek the one in the racks, the whole thing is different. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ...or alternately, go to Ascalon and take a look for yourself :) Jennalee 05:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC) eternal blade look a like The new sword Turai's Blade looks EXACTLY like a eternal blade, except it has a metallic skin unlike the actual eternal blade. :( AND it's customised, but oh well.EDIT-looks like the eternal blade in ascalon. 122.57.184.254 00:11, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, duh. Its the same sword! Its just a difference of whether Turai is alive or dead. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Its not really proper to call turai's a look alike since both skins have existed since guildwars' initial release. Do they share the same model? yes. zaishen chest I would like this information deleted before anyone confirms it with a screenshot. (or somebody already did somewhere?) :There's been numerous reports, and GW:AGF-- (Talk) ( ) 21:30, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but the guy that reported it in the zaishen chest article talk page didn't show a SS showing that it dropped from the chest, and therefore I don't think that this information can be credited. I couldn't find any screenshot proven report, only rumors. :::That "Guy" has been a useful contributor here for a long time, and I highly doubt he would lie. He's not the only person I've heard it from anyways.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::They do come out of Zaishen, or weren't you curious as to why so many have come up for sale lately particularly after the initial key using spree? I promise you the surge isn't due to UW runs one of the very few other sources for this item in game. 67.191.245.177 21:33, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Whats the drop rate on this weapon in zaishen chest? LOLOLOLOL getting causes wipe imo? :| — Warw/Wick 20:56, 1 June 2008 (UTC) : ouch, I physically feel for them, Spent hours doing FoW the old way (no ursans) and after completing final quest and heading to get reward, we all died for no reason (random NPC died I think) :( . Now I'm crying inside for this person [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 21:30, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Noz, Ipo goes emo. But, seriously, ye, that stings. On the other hand, you rarely get good stuff, so now you won't be disappointed by the crap drops the chest would give! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:35, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::May reads guru too? :O -- - talk 21:37, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::: (damn EC) lol, if that was you, wouldn't you go emo? As you said, the chest has crap drops, and to get that then die before picking it up :(. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 21:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Thought that was a personal experience? That thought came from the fact that screen is from UW and yo uwere talking about FoW :) And you talked about "we". So, I'm confushed --- -- (s)talkpage 21:44, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: lol, just saying we were the ppl I was playin with (and the reaction didnt differ much), and I know we've all been there, not able to pick up a gold due to death or it drops in some unreachable area (yes Viper, it even happens to you :P). And the whole I was in FoW and this was in UW doesnt matter lol, it's the same everywhere (*cough* Kamadan during Xmas event and the whole presents dropping on some balcony thingie where the Avatars stood *cough*). [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 21:55, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::One thing I don't get....this is on the page already. Did you really have to add it showing his name? -->Suicidal Tendencie 11:48, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Take a look at the signature's timestamps. The named version came first then the blanked-name two days later. Ezekiel [Talk] 15:12, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Rich people Upon reading what was said about the number of Armbraces and Globs of Ectoplasm being tossed around to buy these weapons....HOW THE FUCK DO PEOPLE MANAGE TO ATTAIN THAT MANY?! Seriously...unless you're luck is godly, you buy money from outside sources or you play 24/7 with no breaks and just farm ecto and DoA gemstones I don't see how anyone could manage to obtain that many armbraces and ectoes. Maybe I'm just jealous because my luck is shitty. 17:39, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :It is most likely the third option, with small infusions of the second. 21:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::That makes sense. I'm perfectly content with being routinely around 10k and only above 100k if I'm bothering to save up for something really nice. I don't see the point in hoarding ectoplasms and armbraces when you aren't going to use them. 16:42, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::: lolcakes, i got one after my 4th UWSC run. R9 ^^ 19:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It's funny how most people don't understand how easy it is to make mony in this game. I don't want to show off, but I can easily make 50-100k in a few hours. You really don't need to play 24/7 or to buy gold to have lots of mony. 19:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You know what's also funny? Spelling. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's the internetz, forget about spelling. :P I'm non-native to English, yet my writing style and spelling is almost always better than most natives. Quite funny, if you ask me. Also, I got a q13 on my first ever UWSC, yay! RoseOfKali 21:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Viper's Dutch. 21:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And yeah, it's funny that I'm Belgian so English isn't my first language, so please stop being so superior because you spelling is better then mine. 01:52, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::We were being superior to natives. ;) You're excused. RoseOfKali 03:30, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, as far as I've seen, the non-English people that actually know English (and I mean really know), are better in spelling than most natives. I'm Belgian too, and while I still make mistakes, I try to google all words that I'm not sure of. But then again, typos always happen. Back on topic: a friend of mine is teaching me a way to get about 40k per hour (or so he says).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, back to topic, I just make my mony by running dungeons (Frostmaw's in particular) 30k or 40k/ea x5 runees = 150 or 200k that we devide to 70k/40k/40k or 95k/52.5k/52.5k,(the 600 gets more) so it's pretty awesome cash that we make (you have to deal with all the stupid runees and scammers and leachers though). 05:51, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, what I said was running SoO HM with 600/smite, QZ ranger and a perma: 2 human roles, so only splitting in 2 or something, not too sure. I have to try it again, but my friend isn't on now.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:08, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::You can go with 2 heroes, too. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:30, 11 April 2009 (UTC) (reset) I go with 2 heroes, but the perma can't be a hero.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:51, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :You don't need a perma, was my point :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::1)It makes the run extremely much faster 2)If you die in a bad spot he can rearange the monsters so the heroes can res.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::SoO isn't that worth it though, unless you get a nice req'd BDS. 16:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, 10k per person, run about 1 hour, and a chance on a BDS. fair enough for me.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) UW end chest Someone just removed the note that stated that the end chest is the only place in the UW to get it. I've never head of it just dropping from other chest or monsters, ONLY the UW end chest and ofc zchest. Can anyone confirm/deny? RoseOfKali 20:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I see Warwick screwed up... :The Underworld Chest is the end chest. :Mind me asking why you both insist on having the same information posted two lines in a row? A F K When 20:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Underworld Chest could, imo, refer to any chest that spawns in the underworld. — Warw/Wick 20:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Then your opinion is far from consensus and many, myself included, would say wrong :::Follow the link to the drop rate... that's consensus for you, right there A F K When 20:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Keep in mind that there are many inexperienced players using the wiki every day. In fact, they are the ones it's most useful to. Don't assume people know what you know, and a drop rate research article would confuse the heck out of new users who click that link wondering where to find this chest. RoseOfKali 21:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Would you agree that's a failing on GuildWiki in general, in that there is no "page" for each chest, and not in fact significantly a result of my edit? A F K When 21:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::As I would say, and am saying, no-one cares about what you would say. It's what I say that's important, since I'm the one who is right. ::::::Your opinion is far from consensus- Get an actual opinion before you say things like that? ::::::This wiki is meant to be to HELP people. I'm a fairly experienced GW player, and to me that could read "Any Chest in the Underworld". — Warw/Wick 22:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::mhmm A F K When 22:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I care why? The average new player/wiki'er wouldn't be able to find that, so it's irrelevant. — Warw/Wick 22:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Let's see... :::::::::As I would say, and am saying, no-one cares about what you would say. - Typical trolling from you... oops. :::::::::It's what I say that's important, since I'm the one who is right. - and yet the only evidence, my link, shows otherwise. :::::::::Your opinion is far from consensus - Observe the link. :::::::::Get an actual opinion before you say things like that? - Personally, I consider my link to be the actual opinion of many users. :::::::::This wiki is meant to be to HELP people. - Indeed. So please troll less, kthx. :::::::::I'm a fairly experienced GW player - I never said you weren't. Just perhaps not with the UW. :::::::::and to me that could read "Any Chest in the Underworld" - That's why it's a link... :::::::::I care why? - I'm sorry, I forgot this was your Talk Page and I'm doing all of this to get your attention. :::::::::The average new player/wiki'er wouldn't be able to find that, so it's irrelevant. - it's on the bloody page... your point is exceptionally moot. A F K When 22:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :We usually give requirements with stuff that has them, e.g. quests that need to active and such. To see the Underworld Chest, there is a simple requirement, which we can list with the chest to be unambiguous, and I have done so. --◄mendel► 22:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::So... what with the message in brackets 'n' all... Mendel, do you consider The Underworld Chest to be the one that spawns at the end? A F K When 22:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::I consider it to be the one that spawns when all the Underworld quests are done, and that's what counts, isn't it? --◄mendel► 22:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed, that was what I was asking. ::::I also accept that asking you that question was being immature and beating a just about dead horse, and so apologize for it. A F K When 22:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) Let's pretend for a minute that we're dealing with a complete moron who has barely played through Ascalon, much less the Underworld, but he sees someone with an Eternal Blade one day and looks it up on the wiki. To this person who has no idea what he's looking for (though he does know there are numerous chests that spawn in each area), he might not even know there's an end chest in the Underworld, and it is a reasonable assumption that Underworld Chest could mean a chest just like any other chest you would find in an explorable. It doesn't matter that you or I know that the Underworld Chest is the one that spawns at the end- Rose is right; we need to make the note clear to the idiots as well as the educated. Would it be acceptable to all parties if the location was changed to "The chest that spawns when the party has completed all quests in the Underworld" or something, because there's nothing wrong with detailing exactly what we're talking about. --Shadowcrest 22:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I think it's reasonable to expect editors to follow the link if they want details, but to indicate somewhere that requirements are present. The location as it is now follows standard formatting, and I see no need to make it nonstandard. --◄mendel► 23:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Normal UW chests: Phantom Chest, not Underworld chest... In the UW article it has a big load of information about the UW chest, and it mentions normal chests in the notes.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Can you see the difference? The first was short, but related to the topic, and the second was long, but totally irrelevant. — Warw/Wick 12:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I agree with Mendel totally. :::::::The note in brackets shows perfectly clearly it's not any chest. :::::::So, based on that point, no, there is no assumed knowledge. There is a note showing it has requirements. Yes, we should be helpful to those new to the game. But, one thing. :::::::Too lazy to read a note in brackets and then click on the link ≠ being new to the game. :::::::We're here to help people seeking knowledge. Not to hold the hands of people that don't know what links are for. A F K When 16:55, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::In this case it's completely reasonable to list the requirement for the UW chest right here in this article in a short phrase, as mendel did, because 1) from the UW link you have to browse and read the UW article to find the difference between the normal and end chest if you don't know about them (even harder if you don't know right away that there are 2 types of chests to begin with) 2) the chest link points to a drop research article which is nothing more than a bunch of confusing numbers to new readers who don't know about drop research articles, as it's purely a wiki "thing" and not a GW game feature. RoseOfKali 19:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::...you indented as if replying to me...I've done nothing other than support / thank Mendel A F K When 20:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I think you read into that comment too much. I basically summarized the main points of the discussion, but it wasn't necessary. You raise good points in general about not holding people's hands, etc., as I usually completely agree with that, but they don't necessarily apply to this situation because of the constraints that new users would face following said links. And you weren't the only one on your side while everyone supposedly opposed you, that wasn't the case (e.g. Nazgir's comment), but you also got into a bit of a personal fight with Warwick (but we've all done that at some point, it happens), so I felt like a little summary of the relevant points would be ok in case anyone joined in late. It's expected of new users to learn things on their own, but it's also expected of us the seasoned editors and players to give them the tools and direction to do so. RoseOfKali 21:29, 27 June 2009 (UTC)